Cosmology
The realm of Infinitas is its own self contained universe in an infinite multiverse. Every kind of universe imaginable is represented in the vast cosmos, including other nexus realms. Solar System The Infinitas System has the following planets. Their orbits are described with Infinitas' orbit as the reference plane. Meneldur A gas giant orbiting close to the sun. It is about 10 times as massive as Earth is. The semimajor axis is .231 AU, the eccentricity is .07, the orbital period is 40.5 days. It is at a 31 degree inclination, with the right ascension of the ascending node being 360 degrees. Sabos A smaller, rocky world with highly reflective clouds and an albedo of .78. It is about 85% as massive as Earth. The semimajor axis is .628 AU, the eccentricity is .03, the orbital period is 182 days. It is at a 25.4 degree inclination, with the right ascension of the ascending node being 136 degrees. Infinitas Infinitas and it's moon's orbits mirror those of Earth, just use them as a reference point for things like seasons and lunar cycles. Chrome A bright, but small world orbiting outside of Infinitas. The semimajor axis is 1.81 AU, the eccentricity is .001, the orbital period is 2.43 years. It is at a 0.992 degree inclination, with the right ascension of the ascending node being 286 degrees. Firefox A red world, surprisingly bright given how far out it is. Astronomers are unsure of the cause as it's not a hot world or anything and is only a bit larger than Mars. The semimajor axis is 3.91 AU, the eccentricity is .04, the orbital period is 7.73 years. It is at a 10.1 degree inclination, with the right ascension of the ascending node being 173 degrees. Drakis A large, massive gas giant with 1.06 Jupiter masses, and multiple moons. The semimajor axis is 6.73 AU, the eccentricity is .012, the orbital period is 17.4 years. It is at a .219 degree inclination, with the right ascension of the ascending node being 132 degrees. Kronus A Saturn-like world, but with much fainter rings. It has .297 Jupiter masses, and is just barely visible in the night sky with average viewing conditions. The semimajor axis is 18.8 AU, the eccentricity is .010, the orbital period is 81.6 years. It is at a 4.23 degree inclination, with the right ascension of the ascending node being 272 degrees. Vulpes The brightest star in the sky, it was only recently calculated to be orbiting Infinitas' sun. It is a red dwarf with .148 solar masses, and a surface temperature of merely 3500 K. The apparent magnitude is -4.43 on average, which means that it's barely visible in the day if you have sharp eyes. The only brighter things in the night sky are Sabos at peak and the Moon. It orbits with a semimajor axis of 610 AU, and an orbital period of ~12000 years, at an inclination of 5 degrees with the right ascension of the ascending node being at 18 degrees.